This invention is related to telescopic sight mountings and more particularly to an improved mounting of the type that permits the firearm user to use either a telescopic sight or the firearm's iron sights.
Some commercial mountings for telescopic sights support the sight in a raised position above the firearm barrel so that the user can view either the iron sight mounted on the barrel or the telescopic sight. An improved form of such a sight was disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,565 which issued Sept. 17, 1974 in which a pair of spaced lower walls of the mounting member are clamped on opposite sides of a base plate attached to the firearm. Such an arrangement reduced the conventional mounting structure between the telescopic sight and the barrel that might interfere with the line of sight of the user when employing the iron sights.